Field trip to Wayne manor
by narutoXhinata321
Summary: Dick Grayson's class at Gotham academy is going on a field trip to Wayne manor. See what happens over the next two days. Not good at summaries. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Here's a new story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice, but I wish I did. **

Chapter 1

Dick was sitting at his desk in advanced algebra. The class was supposed to be doing the classwork and homework for that day. He had finished his last month. He just wanted to get home. Tonight he was going to Mount Justice. He hadn't seen his friends in over a month. The bell rang. He jumped from his seat but the teacher called him back into the classroom. He wondered what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Richard…"

"Dick."

"Alright, Dick. Well the school board was wondering if Mr. Wayne would allow us to stay at Wayne manor for our class two-day field trip. Do you think he would be fine with that?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah I guess. But I'll ask just in case." Dick replied.

"Thank you. You may go now. I can see that you're in a hurry." She shooed him out.

That night dicked asked. Bruce said that it was ok as long as they didn't touch anything. The next morning, Dick went to go tell his teacher. She thanked him once again. That day in class, she told the class they would be going a two-day field trip to Wayne manor. They all were awed at that. Some turned to look at Dick in surprise. The teacher gave them (besides Dick) a permission slip. It was due in two days. The fieldtrip would be at the end of the week on Friday and go into Saturday.

Two days passed by quickly. Friday came at last. It turned out that everyone could go. There were at least twenty of them. Dick didn't have to come to school that day. The student met at the entrance of the school and rode a bus to the manor. When they got to the manor, the black iron gates were locked. They stood in front of them, waiting for them to be opened. They waited a good five minutes before they saw a figure coming towards them. It turned out to be Dick. He was dressed in a white t-shirt that had blue strips on the side, blue jeans, and snickers. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His hair looked as though he had just gotten out of bed. All in all, he looked HOT!

"Welcome to Wayne manor." He said when he reached them. "First things first, there are a few rules you need to follow. Don't touch anything that looks any bit expensive, don't go anywhere without your cell phone, you could get lost in there, and finally don't go in the kitchen. Ok let's go." They all stared at him for a minute or two. "Well are y'all coming or not?" That snapped them out of their trance. They followed him to the main front doors. As was opening the door, a waterfall of water came crashing down on him. His hair was now stuck to his head, his t-shirt was soaked, and the carpet beneath him was also soaked. Half of the class burst out laughing. The other half quietly hid their laughter. His teachers were somewhat surprised.

"And this Tim is how you run for your life from a very angry Grayson. Now RUN!" a voice said from above. The footsteps got farther away.

"Please excuse me while I handle my brothers. Alfred will show you to your rooms. The girls will be sharing a room and the boys will be sharing a room with me." Dick said.

"If you could kindly follow me, I will show you to your rooms." An old man that looked to be about seventy appeared out of nowhere. Dick had disappeared while their attention was focused on Alfred. He led them to their rooms. The girl's room had no bed, but was cleared so people could pull out sleeping bags. There was a flat screen TV in the corner. Chairs surrounded the TV. There was also a wrap-around couch. There was a bathroom the right. "Right this way if you please." After he made sure the girls were situated, he led the boys to Dick's room. The walls were plain except for a few posters. One, they realized, was a Flying Grayson poster. The bed was a king size bed. The floor had been cleared so they could pull out sleeping bags. There was a desk to the left, filled with papers, and a closed laptop.

After they were situated, they met the girls in the hallway. The girls got a look in Dick's room. They were surprised it was so bland. They expected a little more décor. They met Alfred at the top of the stairs. That's when three fast moving blurs past by them. Two of them ran down the stairs and the third one went the faster way, the railing. Dick slid down the railing and flipped off the edge of it. He was waiting for his two younger brothers. The two stopped short. They slowly backed up, Dick moving slowly up. They were soon running back the way they came, but Dick caught them around the waist. He put each one under an arm. They screamed to put them down but he didn't listen.

**Hope y'all enjoyed it. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but you'll have to review first. Tell me if it was alright. Thanks.**

**NXH **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the late update. School's been in the way. But now it's Thanksgiving break. YEAH! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice or the song. **

Dick carried his two brothers down the stairs. He turned to face the class.

"Well are you just going to stand there all day? Come on." He called to them. They quickly ran down the stairs, not wanting to get left behind. They quietly walked into the main living room. When they arrived there, they saw another boy, sitting on couch, watching cartoons. "Everyone, these are my brothers. This one," he pointed to the oldest, "is Jason."

"Hey." Jason sent them a glare. Dick slapped him lightly on the back of his head. "Don't worry about him. He's nice once you get to know him." Jason turned his glare to his older brother.

"This one is Tim. Dick pushed him from behind his legs gently. "Come on, don't be shy." H-hello." Tim said shyly.

"And the one watching TV is Damien." Damien turned his attention to them. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." He turned back to the TV.

Tim walked over to the group. He looked to be searching for someone. His face lit up when he found that someone. Barbra and Artimis. He ran over to them and hugged their legs. Both were not expecting it. They stumbled a bit but soon caught their balance. Barbra kneeled next to him. Tim reached up with his arms, signaling that he wanted to be picked up. She picked him up and placed him on her hip. Tim played with her hair, twisting it into little curls. The girls all smiled at his cuteness.

"So what do y'all want to do now?" dick asked.

"Well we were hoping that you could give us a tour of the manor. I mean, isn't that why we're here." One of the teachers said.

"Oh yeah. Ok come on. Jason, Tim, and Damien stay here. And Jason, don't kill you brothers. Dick glared at Jason.

"Fine." Jason said. He went to sit in the armchair by the window. Dick shook his head at him. He turned to the group and motioned for them to follow. Dick took the group through the manor. Most of the students and teachers were surprised at the size of the house. The people who had been here before *coughBarbra and Artimiscoughcough* calmly walked beside Dick.

"This is the game room." They walked in to see a large TV and many games stacked beside it. "This one is the dining room. Next is the gym…"

"Wait. You have a gym" a random student asked.

"Yep. Not long after I came to live with Bruce, after my parents died, he kept finding me in high places, like the chandelier. He didn't want me to hurt myself, so he got a trapeze and other stuff like that." Dick said. He got a faraway look in his eyes when he mentioned his parents.

"Do you still use it?' someone else asked.

"Yep. Always have, and always will." He answered.

"Are you still as good as you were before?"

"Yep. I'm even better than I was back then. "

"Can you show us some things? Do you still know how to do that quad… quadr…" "Quadruple flip?" "Yeah that." A girl asked.

"Yah I guess. Come on." He ran to the door down the hall. Everyone had to run to catch up to him. When they entered, they saw a trapeze and other things you would find in a circus.

"I'll be right back." Dick said. He walked to the room to the right of them. A few minutes later, he came back in his workout outfit. (The one that he wore in young justice, the black pants and white and blue stripped shirt.) Dick walked over to the big speakers in the room and plugged up his iPod into it. "I'm going to put some music on if that's ok. I do better with music. He pushed play and music spilled out of the speakers. The song playing was "Angel with a shotgun" by Cab. Dick walked to the base of the trapeze. He dusted his hands and climbed to the top of the trapeze. He took a deep breath and jumped.

**Tell me how I did on this chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. I won't be updating unless I have 10 more reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Ok no more talking, on with the story,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice**

Dick flew through the air. He flipped off of the bar and grabbed the next one. The class was in awe. They had never seen anything so beautiful. Dick looked like he was flying through the air. They could tell that he was having fun. His laughter and 1000 megawatt smile was enough proof. He landed on the other platform. Barbra and Artemis were smiling at him. They had seen him practice at the mountain, but never had they seen him so graceful with his movements. They watched as he flipped, twisted, and flew through the air. Every movement was perfected, every flick of the wrist, every sway of his body, perfect.

As he flew the class could hear faint singing from above them; even on the trapeze, Dick still sung with the song. Dick's little brothers came running in after hearing the music playing; they always loved to watch Dick practice on the trapeze.

The class was watching Dick so intensely that they didn't even noticed that Bruce Wayne had come in through the door. When he came in, he saw Dick on the trapeze and the class in stunned silence. Bruce loved to watch his little bird fly. Even though he saw it every night, when Dick wasn't risking his life, the sight was even more beautiful to watch. Dick ended his routine with the quadruple flip. The class clapped loudly. Dick climbed down towards the class. About three-fourths down, he noticed Bruce leaning against the door frame. He jumped down the rest of the way.

"Bruce, your home early!" Dick exclaimed. His outburst startled the class into reality; they hadn't even realized that Bruce Wayne was standing there.

"Well it was a slow day at work, so I decided to come home early. I rather be here than at work anyway." Bruce said. He turned to his other three sons. "Come on; let's leave Dick alone with his class. They need to unpack." He led the three boys out of the room. Dick turned towards the class.

"So it's almost time for supper, but you need to unpack first. Come on, you don't want to miss Alfred's cooking." They ran up the stairs to their rooms. It took the girls longer than the boys, of course. They all met up in the hallway, chatting among friends. Dick lead the way towards the dining room. He told them that they could sit anywhere but the first five seats. Dick disappeared behind the door on the right.

Everyone was enjoying themselves immensely, Dick could tell by their excited chatter coming from the other side of the door. The ebony turned to face the awesome butler. "Hey Alfred, do you think they will like what's for dinner?" He asked. Alfred simply looked at the boy he considered a grandson out of the corner of his eye.

"I very well do believe that they will love the dish you have prepared for them, Master Dick." Alfred smiled at the boy.

"Thanks Alfred."

"You're quite welcome. Now let's give them their dinner. We've kept them waiting long enough." Alfred put the dishes onto the serving cart that they had just for this type of occasions, and walked into the dining room. Alfred called Jason, Tim, and Damian into the room. Bruce followed soon after. Tim wanted to help pass out the plates, so Dick went around the table with him, helping if necessary. The girls cooed and awed at him when he placed the dish down in front of them. The students talked among friends, adults talked with the other adults and Dick talked to anyone he could.

After dinner, Dick lead the group (without the adults, they stayed back and talked to Alfred and Bruce) to the main living room. The guys split up into two teams; they wanted to play the Xbox. The girls sat on the couches, occasionally watching the boys make fools of themselves. An hour or so past before the girls got tired of watching and demanded that they got a turn on the Xbox. Before they got really into the game, Alfred brought in a tray or two of cookies for them. The cookies were hot out of the oven. Most of the students exclaimed that they had never tasted anything like it.

It was getting dark. Everyone was exhausted from playing on the Xbox and eating Alfred's cookies all day. "So what do y'all want to do now? Want to watch a movie?" Dick asked. He got many answers of "yeses and sures". "Ok what movie? We got action, comedy, horror, and romance." He got so many answers. Dick knew that an argument would soon arise, so he made a compromise. "Ok who wants to watch an action movie, raise your hand." Ten hands came up. "Ok comedy?" No hands. "Ok horror?" Twelve hands. "Ok romance? Two hands. "Looks like we're watching a horror movie."

Right then, Tim, Jason and Damian came running in. "Dick, are you going to watch a movie?" Jason asked.

"Yeah we are Jason. Do you want to watch it with us? It's a horror movie. Are you sure you want to watch it?"

"Yes we're sure." The boys yelled.

"All right, don't go blaming me if you get scared." Dick, his brothers, and the students quickly took their places on the couches and floor. The movie started and...

**Ok done with this chapter. Again I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Plz review it will make me happy. Thanks love y'all. **


End file.
